Something Meaningless That Isn't
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: College is all fun and games. Classes, freedom, professors, parties, and assignments that make you want to cry and tear your hair out. All that good stuff. For Castiel, freshman at Sioux Falls University, it's some of that and not. It's the first semester and he wants it done and over with. Only when someone he'd never thought he'd see again makes him want to stay and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Casanova, get up! Today's the day you're going to go to that tattoo place, right? I hear the guy there is hotter than hell, maybe my little brother will finally get laid."

Castiel moaned, not wanting to climb out of the warm comfort of his bed. He wondered why he chose to share a dorm room with his brother Gabriel, who was now swatting him with a pillow. Sure he loved his older brother, but he left dirty laundry all over the floor and candy wrappers everywhere. And binge watched _Desperate Housewives_ like it was going out of style.

And to Gabriel's defense, it was.

Today neither of them had classes, so in theory they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Same thing for a lot of college students there today, as most of them just picked the same classes as their friends.

For years Castiel had been wanting a tattoo on his back, a pair of dark gray angel wings that extended from his shoulder blades to the edges of his arms. His parents refused to let him before he left for school, and now that he was 18 and not under their reign, he could do rebellious things.

But this tattoo wasn't something meaningless at all, not something to say 'Hey, Mom and Dad, I can do whatever I fucking want and you can't do anything about it.'

Castiel always loved wings, particularly on Biblical angels. Feathers unfurling and the colors they could be always mesmerized him. They were powerful, and made angels look like they were supposed to: commanding yet noble.

He had worked for hours on his design beforehand, hoping to get it right. At first he had wanted the feathers to be ebony, thinking those would look best on him. But he thought it would look too contrasting on his pale skin, so he went with a slate gray instead.

After getting smacked in the face with his pillow, Castiel finally surrendered and clambered out of bed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was only ten o' clock, and probably could have slept for another hour or two before really needing to get up.

"...Gabriel, I could have slept for another hour before you needed to pull me out of my comfortable bed," Castiel muttered tiredly.

Gabriel frowned in mock hurt, "But Cas, early bird gets the worm! You need to make yourself pretty before you go. I heard the tattooist is Dean _Winchester,_ you know...the guy you've had a crush on since ninth grade?"

Cas' mind went blank for a minute, _Dean Winchester?_ The school punk that didn't even know Castiel existed. With his dyed deep red hair, impossibly green eyes, charm oozing out of those damn freckles that Castiel would have no problem spending hours counting, and piercings galore...Castiel fell in love instantly.

The only problem then was that Castiel was the school's nerd, who wore wire-framed glasses and sweaters even in the summer, always in the library reading anything he could get his hands on. He had zero chance of ever even talking to Dean.

And that's what happened, only small smiles, if anything, passed between the two during their four years of high school. One time they were lab partners in Chemistry class, but only engaged in small talk, not really learning too much about each other.

They never saw one another after that, and Castiel pushed Dean Winchester out of his mind, deeming it a high school crush and nothing more. Something to just fade away.

But it never did, and now he was here, working in a tattoo parlor that Castiel was going to in a few hours. _What a lovely coincidence_, Castiel thought.  
"So, lazy ass...you going to get up or not?" Gabriel asked, signature smirk on his face, knowing he was going to get his way.

Getting off his bed and grabbing a towel and other bathroom supplies, along with some clothes, Castiel pushed past Gabriel and walked through the hallways to the showers down the hall. He didn't really care that he was in nothing but his boxers.

The showers were empty, much to Castiel's relief. He didn't really like to shower in the presence of others, too awkward and unnerving. He hung up his towel so it wouldn't get wet and stripped down, wishing that the showers were more sanitary.

He sighed in content as the warm water sprayed onto his body, and grabbed his bottle of shampoo and scrubbed his hair clean, making sure that it smelled decent. If he was going to be near Dean Winchester, he didn't want to look like unkempt. But for him, it always did.

Drying himself with his towel and putting on a t-shirt and jeans on and pressing his glasses to his nose, Castiel exited the showers and headed back to his dorm room, trying not to pay attention to all the...unpleasant sounds coming from the neighboring rooms.

At first he thought he was going to get used to it, the smell of weed leaking from the dorm to his right or the blaring music from the dorm on his left. Castiel was only a college freshman but he felt like an exasperated senior, who couldn't wait for it all to finish.  
And it was only the first semester.

He entered his dorm room, finding Gabriel already plowing through a bag of Skittles and watching Netflix on his laptop. He probably wouldn't move for a couple of hours, maybe taking bathroom breaks and looking for more snacks. Then a friend of his would call for a party and Gabriel wouldn't be back until late that night, smelling like alcohol and occasionally sex.

The tattoo parlor didn't open for another two hours, so Castiel did some of his homework.

For the sheer fun of it of course.

The clock read twelve, so Castiel threw his shoes and a sweater on before heading out the dorm. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Gabriel, he wouldn't be able to hear him anyway over the sound of housewives fighting one another on his computer.

Campus was reasonably busy, students either choosing to form into their social groups or go to the various stores for something; that they in their minds, desperately needed. Some probably chose to take advantage of no classes today and slept in. That's what Castiel would have done.

It was chilly, as he predicted, but the sun was shining and puffy white clouds drifted across the sky. Leaves were turning into either a vivid red, burnt orange, or a brilliant shade of gold. Soon enough snow would start to fall and everything would turn into ice.

After ten minutes of walking down the sidewalk, brushing past people in a hurry for whatever reason, Castiel finally found the short, dark-bricked building fondly by the locals as 'The Bunker'. It was at the halfway point of being cozy and slightly run-down. Or lovingly worn, depending on who you asked.

There wasn't a sign saying it was open, though the lights inside told Castiel he was welcome. It wasn't until he reached to open the door that he realized that he was going to see Dean Winchester again, the guy out of his league that Castiel was head over heels for. The typical high school crush that everyone had, whether or not they would admit it.

He scolded himself, _Honestly, why do I still care? It's not as if my whole life depends on this, it's just an appointment for a tattoo. He might not even be the one who does it. Suck it up and get it over with._

And so he did, taking a deep breath and heading inside.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue this or not! Also, for those of you reading my other SPN work in progress fics, sorry for the hiatus...my muse sort of went but now it's coming back! So expect an update sometime soon! The idea for this fic is inspired for my love of Punk!Dean and college/tattoo parlor AU's. Feedback is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and reception! It means a lot. Also, if you're having problems picturing Punk!Dean due to my horrible descriptions, just imagine Priestly from Ten Inch Hero, except with different piercings and a few different tattoos. **

* * *

At first Castiel expected somewhere dingy and scary, with stained walls and furniture falling apart just as you looked at it. A place that was terrifying and the employees more so, and the people who walked in were either brave enough to or had low expectations. Those tattoo parlors that gave the industry a bad name, and he had seen plenty of those on the reality TV shows that Gabriel loves to watch.

But_ The Bunker_ was the complete opposite of what Castiel expected, it looked like home. Plush couches and armchairs made up a small waiting area in the corner, and a coffee table in front of them was littered with magazines, along with a small bookcase crammed full with books next to them.

The walls were painted a rough burgundy red, lined with artwork that looked both modern and ornate. To the far end of the room there where large glass cases stuffed with plugs and other piercings for various parts of the human body. The lights above were the perfect cross between soft and bright, easy on the eyes yet illuminated the room. A few plants were tucked away in the corners of the shop, looking fresh and lively. Rock music played through the speakers of a radio perched on top of the front desk, adding to the atmosphere of the parlor.

Castiel absolutely loved it.

It wasn't until his eyes fell upon the table where he was going to lay down to get the wings onto his back that he gulped, suddenly aware of the pain it was going to bring. He was so excited to actually _get _the tattoo...but not exactly ecstatic about the pain, and there was nothing to make it hurt less.

Castiel sighed, _Awesome._

Hearing the back door opened, Castiel fixed his attention from the table to the person now standing in front of him. It didn't even take Castiel a few seconds to know exactly who it was.

Dean Winchester, the punk who had stolen his heart in high school.

He looked almost the same since then, only now instead of a dark red his hair was now a vivid neon blue. And other than the addition of a black eyebrow piercing and two small hoop earrings in his right ear lobe, nothing else was too different. The nose ring and silver lip piercing placed on the left corner of his mouth were all still there from high school.

Tattoos were another addition to his look, as in school he had none. A swirling line along the base of his neck contorting into arcane looking letters spelling 'non timebo mala'. Castiel had no idea what it meant, but thought it looked beautiful nonetheless. With his sleeves rolled up, Castiel could see that Dean also had what looked like fire painted on his left upper arm. The red blended in with his skin so it almost appeared as if the fire was a part of himself. And lastly, medium-sized chains were tattooed on both of his wrists, the metal almost seeming to bite into his skin.

They were some of the most amazing things Castiel had ever seen.

Gazing up, he saw that Dean's face was still as handsome as it was before: bright green orbs that Castiel could have sworn sparkled half the time, freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose and brushed underneath his eyes, and a perfect mouth that was formed into a charming smile.

There was no doubt in Castiel's mind that this was the Dean Winchester that made his breath hitch and heart beat so fast that most doctors would have been concerned.

A voice snapped Castiel out of his thoughts, "Uh...you okay, dude? Space out or something?" It wasn't until then he had realized that he spaced out, looking somewhere past Dean's shoulder. He must have looked like an idiot, or worse: a creep.

Castiel shook his head, "No...I-I'm fine. Just here for a tattoo, I have my design. It looks adequate enough...I think." Rummaging in the pockets of his jeans, he noticed that he had forgotten his design in his dorm room. Sitting on his bed, probably. Either that or Gabriel used it for a napkin.

_Shit. _

Blushing furiously, Castiel retracted his hands from his pockets and shrugged, "I seem to have left...my design in my dorm room. Is it alright if I get it?"

Dean's smile grew wider, apparently amused by Castiel's timidness. He nodded, "Sure, or you can look at this binder, it's chock full of sketches. You might find something similar; your choice."

_He most likely has something better than my sketch anyways, so why not?_

"Okay, I'll look."

Dean's smile reached his eyes, making the corners crinkle, "You seem pretty nervous...?"

"Castiel."

Nodding, he continued, "Cas, first time getting a tattoo?"

Castiel was pretty taken aback by the sudden nickname, sure many people had difficulty saying his name, but they never jumped to a nickname so quickly. But needless to say, he liked it. Gabriel only ever called him 'Casanova', among other things. It was nice.

"Yes," Castiel replied. Leading Castiel over to the binder mentioned earlier, Dean opened it, and it was almost falling apart because of all the sketches stuffed inside. Most were simple, like flowers or stars. And some were more complex, such as large birds in flight, or at one point: a towering blue waterfall.

After looking through several sketches, Castiel found one that was exactly like his sketch, only neater and more precise to detail. The feathers were more splayed out, making the wings look furled out, ready to take off into the air. To conquer the world, maybe even save it.

Pointing, Castiel nodded, making his decision, "I'll take that one." Dean gave it a once-over, and seemed impressed by Castiel's choice, "Looks good. Ready to get started? First off, where do you want it?"

"Across my shoulder blades, if that's alright."

"Yeah. You're gonna need to take off your sweater, and shirt underneath, though." If this had been a different situation, Castiel would have been more than happy to take off his top, but he was a little more than anxious to do it now. But he obeyed, and threw his clothes onto a chair beside him. He wasn't necessarily self-conscious, he knew that he was fit and well-built, just wasn't open to always being shirtless.

A small pause of silence filled the parlor, and Castiel thought something was wrong. Dean wasn't moving, being completely still, mouth agape, the lights above hitting his lip ring and making his lips brighter.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, completely oblivious.

Shaking his head, Dean composed himself, "Yeah...s'all good."

"How long will this take?" Castiel wondered, tilting his head slightly to the left, a habit of his.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe...fifteen...twenty hours tops? We'll have to split it into small sessions then, so really it's gonna take a few days."

Nodding, Castiel sat on the table, ready to endure the pain, Castiel took a breath and exhaled slowly. The sound of the needle running sent a small shiver down his spine, but Castiel knew that he had to stay still.

"Ready?" Dean asked, expression slightly concerned, as if he was almost afraid. Castiel gulped, and nodded quickly, buzzing energy coursing through his body, most likely adrenaline.

The needle pierced his skin, and Castiel's breath hitched, suddenly aware of the immense, fiery pain shooting through his back. Eventually, after a few seconds, it evolved into a mild throb. Relaxing a little, Castiel decided to focus on something to lead his attention astray from the pain. Scanning his azure eyes around the room; or at least as much as he could see it hunched over, and found a brown leather jacket draped over a chair. It looked loved and worn...almost like The Bunker itself.

* * *

**I'm deciding to put this chapter into two parts, since I feel like I'd just bore you with a really, really long chapter. I'll also try to make Dean more..._Dean _because I feel like I still need to work out his character some more, just a bit rusty myself. Review please and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the absolutely wonderful reviews for this story so far! I love it to bits. Special thanks to Guest Magpie, who's review kept me blushing like an idiot for hours and also helped me a little for the outline of this fic. Also, love, I'll be introducing Sam in either the next chapter or the one after that. Anyways, here's another chapter for you! Rate and review if you can, please!**

* * *

For the first few minutes of the needle piercing his skin; applying the ink that would make Castiel's tattoo, there was a complete and utter silence in The Bunker, except for the buzzing of the needle. No other customers arrived, interestingly making the whole experience almost private, even though it really wasn't in the slightest. Castiel wondered how his younger, high-school self would have reacted if they knew Dean Winchester would be giving them a tattoo, let alone seeing him again.

_Probably would have panicked, _he thought with a small smile. Dean didn't seem to recognize him, and that was probably for the better. Castiel's high school years were not his shining moments.

Dean's voice cut through the silence, sounding an odd combination of both confident and anxious,"So, Cas...you don't really seem like the type of guy that would be wanting a-"

Castiel cut him off, smile still plastered on his features, "What kind of person do you perceive me as then?" He really wanted to know, and let his curiosity get the better of him. Never in a million years would Castiel have ever, ever interrupted the high-school punk that stole his heart back then, but over the few years he had grown more confident, as was no longer the shy, awkward nerd.

Well...he still kinda was, but not as much.

Even though Castiel couldn't see Dean hunched over; as the needle still slowly raked itself over the flesh of his shoulder, Castiel could tell that he was taken aback by his sudden interruption. He could also 'see' him blinking a few times.

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh...I don't know. Some dude that hangs out at the library and drinks Starbucks, maybe?"

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at that. Though laughing wasn't really the best thing to do when getting your skin poked by a needle. So while trying to make the least amount of motion possible, he managed to convey enough amusement that he found in the statement.

He gave a micro-shrug, which was almost fruitless considering that it was so meager it looked as if it didn't happen, "Not really. While I do enjoy going to the library to indulge in literature, I don't particularly enjoy excessive caffeine drinks. I prefer tea."

Dean chuckled a bit, also apparently trying to stay focused and not move the needle the wrong way, "They have tea there, ya know."

"Still. I like to make it myself...is it normal for tattoo artists to speak to their customers during this? It seems a bit...unordinary."

The punk/artist had to stop for a minute, bursting into a full-belly laugh. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding what was so funny. But he really loved the sound of Dean's laugh. It was light, real, and full of heart.

He never heard it during class in high school, only something small and fake. Only trying to keep people thinking that you were happy. This was far better, it wasn't a facade. It was genuine.

Taking a deep breath, Dean apologized, "Sorry, man. It's not really professional, I guess. I can't really keep quite for long, so talking is something I just do," his tone became softer as he continued on, "Why, is it bothering you? 'Cause I can stop."

It took all of Castiel's self-control not to furiously shake his head from side to side, "No. No...it's perfectly fine. I just didn't understand." Dean made a tiny grunt, telling Castiel that he heard him.

An awkward air filled the space between the two for a bit. Mentally slapping himself, Castiel told himself that he was an idiot.

_You had it going great._

Until Dean spoke again, voice now back with its easy confidence, "So, why wings?" To most, Dean's question might have sounded rude, but Castiel knew that wasn't the case at all. Just merely curious. In fact, Castiel was actually rather excited to finally tell someone about why he wanted wings across his back. Gabriel wasn't entirely interested in it, sure he did the nice thing and listened when Castiel told him about his plan, but he just didn't seem fully into it.

So smiling slightly, Castiel explained why, "Well, I've always had a fondness for them. Especially on Biblical angels, they're powerful, noble, and commanding. And the wings look the same: shining and brilliant too. Also, my parents named both me and my brother Gabriel after angels, so it seemed fitting. So...here I am."

Dean made an impressed sound, "Cool. Have to agree with you, they are pretty neat."

A surge of pride and joy surged through Castiel, and he felt fantastic.

"What about yourself? There has to be something behind all of your's." Behind him, Castiel felt Dean give a bittersweet smile, and wondered what he said wrong.

"Unlike you, I'm a little private about 'em." Disappointment made Castiel slump a little more, and a frown now graced his lips.

"But I might tell you sometime, so don't worry, Cas. And besides, I'll be getting more, so there'll be a greater story to tell."

Giving a minimal nod, Castiel's smile came back, silently wishing that the story would be coming soon.

Now instead of an unsettling silence between them, it was now easy and comfortable. The continuous buzzing of the needle and the rock music from the radio the only sounds.

Several hours later, the needle stopped, and Dean put it back in its place, "So...I got about half of it done, surprisingly."

Getting off the table and stretching, Castiel felt his spine pop and moaned a little. Realizing what he had done, he felt his face become red hot. Dean did seemed to notice, eyes slightly wider than before, but otherwise did nothing.

Clearing his throat, Dean gently padded something onto Castiel's bare back, "I gotta put this bandage on your back, and you have to leave it on for at least two hours. Then, after that you have to clean it as good as you can. Just use warm water and anti-baterial soaps, then just pat it dry. Got it?" his tone was firm and professional, and Castiel took it all to heart.

Putting his shirt, sweater, and glasses back on, Castiel nodded, "Thank you."

Dean waved a hand at him, "Don't mention it, same time tomorrow? Or do ya have classes?" A small hint of southern drawl was evident in his voice, and Castiel wanted to hear it again and again.

"I do. But only in the morning, so I should be here at...one, perhaps? Really at the same time as today. If that's alright with you, of course."

Dean flashed a smile, this time making the corners of his eyes crinkle, "Yeah, perfect."

Returning the smile, Castiel nodded and headed for the door, "See you tomorrow, Dean."

The punk winked just as Castiel turned, but he saw it, and thought he must have imagined it.

"See ya later, Cas!"

Exchanging another smile, Castiel left the parlor and headed out in the early evening air. The setting sun made the clouds look pearlescent, and the sky was a deep azure blue. It was perfect, better than earlier. Campus was bustling with students, either heading for somewhere to eat or back to their dorms. No one paid much attention to the smiling, black-haired freshman walking down the street.

But either way, Castiel felt on top of the world. Like he could own it.

It was the greatest feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reception for last chapter! It means a lot. This chapter is a two-part, and ends a bit abruptly. **

* * *

The next morning passed uneventfully, the only real moment being Gabriel's upset crying at 3 o' clock in the morning regarding his favorite show _Dr. Sexy MD, _was playing on his laptop. And apparently some drama happened and so and so died and blah blah blah. Sure Castiel understood the attachments that people grew towards fictional characters and the like, but it didn't make it any less annoying waking up so early.

Classes were mundane in the least. Not really knowing what he should do for his major, Castiel had picked a bit of everything to dip his feet in the water, so to speak. So far he prefered English and Creative Writing courses, he really enjoyed to making up his own things, where he was in complete control of it all. His professor had already given him several compliments on his work, and it was only the beginning of October. Everything so far was easy sailing, only three and a half more years of this and it'd be perfect.

The remaining half of his tattoo currently was healing well, only interrupted by Gabriel being ever so eager to pull of the cover. It took fifteen minutes of swatting his hand back to finally give it a rest. Castiel's skin itched the whole time, feeling as if it wasn't even his skin, just something alien. Today would have been an average, mind-numbing day if it wasn't for the fact that he'd be seeing Dean again.

Just the thought of the punk brought a warm feeling in Castiel's heart and a meek smile onto his face. Walking his usual route to the parlor, he didn't waste any time, almost picking up his pace a bit more. The sooner the better.

Hearing the familiar chime of the bell signaling his arrival, the feeling of home rushed through his mind. The Bunker was already becoming his favorite place on campus, with its worn-down look and coziness.

"Hey, Cas." a voice in the back said, filled with charm. It sent a small chill down Castiel's spine, which was contrasting with the rich and honey-sweet sound of Dean's voice. Popping out from a small alcove in the corner, the tattoo artist appeared, stopping about a foot or so away from him.

Castiel smiled even wider, "Hello, Dean." He felt a small twang of embarrassment, hearing his rough and gravely tone and thinking it sounded awful.

Yesterday Dean's hair was a bright blue, but now it was a radioactive green, it really seemed to be glowing. How he seemed to do a perfect dye job in a day was beyond Castiel's knowledge. It was also now a variation of the mohawk that he had the previous day too, now less...frayed out and more flat on top. If that made any sense. Castiel didn't really know what else to call it...maybe a tall flat top?

Either way he loved it.

But his curiosity got the better of him, and he tilted his head, "Can I ask why your hair so different from yesterday?"

Dean seemed a drawn back by the question, laughing nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck, "I just like to keep it something new everyday, you know? Keep each day fresh. My little brother Sam actually helped me with this one." When he said the name 'Sam' his voice sparked with a sense of pride.

"You have a brother?"

Dean smiled at the question, pearl-white teeth shining along with his lip ring, "Yeah, he's in high school right now. Sophomore. Growing like a weed if you ask me, won't be long before he's taller than me. Almost is already. What about you?"

Castiel cringed a bit at the thought of Gabriel, still not too pleased with him from the problem last night, "Gabriel. I share a dorm room with him. He's a sufficient living partner, but otherwise I wouldn't spend free time in his presence."

Dean's smile grew before giving a full belly-laugh. Castiel squinted his eyes behind his glasses, not completely understanding the humor behind it.

"Sounds fun. Sammy is actually staying here with me for the week at my place. I promised him a trip with me here from home. Don't know why he'd want to be here with me anyways. There isn't much for a sixteen year old at a college. Maybe he's just got a thing for older guys, beats me."

Castiel nodded, "Shall we get started?" He pulled off his shirt and sat on the table, just like yesterday, and hunched his back over, hoping that he kept his half-finished tattoo as clean as he could last night.

The buzz of the needle made itself Dean's confirmation, and once it pressed itself against Castiel's back once more, it didn't burn or sting as much. The pressure was almost comforting, it would have been unsettling if it felt light as a feather before. Feeling the inked needle glide across his flesh, Castiel relaxed and focused on the leather jacket slung over a chair just like before.

About an hour of solid silence, the door chimed again. The sound from the needle stopped, and both men looked up to see who it was.

Easily six feet and growing, who ever it was stood just stood there, head a foot or more from the ceiling. Looking closer, Castiel could see a mop of floppy chestnut hair paired with bright hazel eyes, a slightly angular face, and a small silver lip ring just like Dean's on the bottom left corner of his mouth, sticking out vibrantly compared to his attire. Carrying a medium book bag, he wore a long-sleeved heather gray shirt with a pair of dark jeans, shifting his tennis shoes across the tiles.

Dean's voice broke through, a tad rough from disuse, "Hey, Sammy. Bit busy here."

Castiel could feel them both smile, _So this must be Sam Winchester. _

"Oh...sorry. Didn't think anyone would be here," Sam's voice had the same small accent that Dean had. While they didn't entirely look similar, Castiel had no doubt that they were siblings. Besides, Dean had told him earlier.

Putting on a teasing tone, Dean retorted, "So you're saying that no one would come here?"

"With that attitude, maybe not."

Dean snorted, "Nice one...bitch. This here's Cas...you can sit up, you know. Sasquatch might keep me from finishing." Sam froze and turned his lips into a half-frown half-smirk, "Really?"

* * *

**I honestly couldn't help giving Sam a lip ring. I just looked at a bunch of gifs from adorable season one Sammy on Tumblr while I was thinking and I really just couldn't help it. I'm sorry. **


End file.
